


I Wouldn't Trade You for Anything

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Sacrifice, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "There are so many people in this town who deserve to live…way more than me."





	I Wouldn't Trade You for Anything

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. I am not bound to please thee with my answers - The Merchant of Venice

" _There are so many people in this town who deserve to live…way more than me."_

  
"Don't say that! I won't trade you."

Standing there, listening to Chloe talk herself down, trying to list all the reasons why she should be sacrificed…it breaks Max's heart. 

Max _can't._ Not after everything she, everything they'd **both** been through. What was the point of her power if she couldn't change anything in the end? 

No. She knew now, just how important Chloe was. How she'd fucked up their friendship all those years ago. Now she had a new chance. A chance to make things better. Maybe even make themselves into something new. 

Even at the risk of the entire town...she couldn't let Chloe go. 

She tears the photo in half, and watches the butterfly be pulled into the storm, floating higher and higher until it's lost in a gust of wind.

Slowly, Chloe comes to stand at her side, and she reaches out to twine their hands together. Chloe's hand is shaking, but her grip is strong as they stand together, looking out over the bay.

_"Max. I'll always be with you. Forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> [Here the ending version of the game I was watching while writing this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVBwecPZTCs) It's the Save Chloe ending edited to include The Kiss. <3


End file.
